Naruto vs Sasuke rap battle
by eternallove5225
Summary: okay well naruto and Sauske are sucked in to do a rap battle and winner gets a prize! How far will the boys rapping go and who will win? what is the prize read to find out! Full of fun stuff! if you need a good laugh just read this and have fun! Please and thanks!


**DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING OKAY! NOTHING except for the plot and so forth I really don't want any nasty reviews or comments because I KNOW! OKAY -_-**

**ENJOY!**

Nothing could be better than sitting around a small bar with your friends enjoying drinks, music and the company of others. That is until you get bored. All of our favorite male shinoibi were just sitting around having fun. They shared stories and humiliated each other, and told some secrets as well as some harmless information on how their most intimate of relationships were going on and today was shikamaru's turn.

"well to tell ya honestly Shikamaru I would have been scared shitless if I was dating your girlfriend" kiba inquired

"yea I guess the fan can be scary and it does hurt like a bitc-"

"NO! not that the fact that you have to face her brothers, nothing is more scarier than overprotective brothers, _especially_ when one o them can build you a very nice sand coffin and explode ya!"

kiba shivered at being exploded like that and took another sip of his drink

"Hm yea kinda like dating Hinata with Neji here waiting for the right time you jyuken your guts out!" Shikamaru stated.

Everyone just looked at neji and he smirked.

"hn you got that right"

Everyone else just laughed when Sasuke lept on to another subject

"yea well if you ask me I think Hyuga has the hard end of the stick as well."

"what do you mean by _that_ I love my girlfriend thank you very much."

"psh oh yea you probably try to avoid getting her mad because she can pinpoint a kunai straight up your ass without missing, because of her crazy perfect aim."

"tenten has never tried to something like that…. Since last Tuesday"

Sasuke smirked and everyone just cracked up.

SOMETIME AFTER THAT

"well I don't know about you guys but im really bored."

"for once I agree with Naruto" sasuke Sighed

"Hey!"

"yea well what the hell can we do this place is really boring me out right now."

"you guys wanna leave we can-"

"NO! wait don't go!" the manger of the bar approached his best paying large crowd of customers

"well sorry man we are really bored at this time."

"Bored huh? Mhhh well would you stay if we passed on some entertainment ?"

The man asked eyeing the men.

Shikamau spoke up this time

"what kind of entertainment?"

he asked very curiously, they did have a stage but that was only for some *cough* exotic dancers that usually came really late at night it was only 6:30 after all, when the dancers did come everyone would agree to leave.

"we got new mics and a sound system that plays music!"

"nah man I aint singing and embarrassing myself up there leave that up to naruto."

"Hello RIGHT HERE!"

Shikamaru swatted him away. "yes sorry we aren't singers."

"mhh how about we make it a competition then."

"for best singers?" neji asked.

"no I GOT IT A RAP BATTLE!"

Everyone stared at the man as if he was crazy.

"no thanks we re-"

"No you musn't pass off this opportunity the winner gets a prize!"

"oh what is it?"

"new paints!?" (sai obviously)

"free barbeque!?" (chouji)

"a new ant farm!?" (shino)

"a new meditation mat!?" (neji)

"free ramen for a month!?" (naruto)

"a flea collar!?" (Kiba)

"More Spandex!?" (lee)

"Free tomato juice!?" (sasuke)

"ticket to a faraway place that only has hills I can sleep on? (shikamaru)

The man looked horrified at the boys requests

"uhhmm no it's MUCH better than that! We had been saving it for a new promotion but ill give to one lucky winner tonight so what do ya say you boys peaked my interests indeed!"

Everyone looked at the small man in front of him. Everyone was either too prideful or shy to go on stage.

"I cant rhym."

"I have too much pride for this. Hell no!"

"yea same here."

"me too"

"ILL DO IT!" everyone looked at Naruto.

"Oh come On you pussies there's a PRIZE like come on man! And ill beat any of you guys at a rap battle anytime! Even you sasuke."

Naruto was using reverse psychology to get sasuke to join smart Naruto! ;)

"hn you're crazy"

"what your too chicken, uchiha pride got your tongue?!"  
"naruto don't get him pissed like that you know how he get-"

"that's it give me that Mic"

"YATAH! NARUTO V.S SASUKE IN AN EPIC RAP BATTLE!"

The manager clapped his hands

"EXCELLENT!"

He led the two boys on stage and they each got a mic.

"LADIES AND GENTELMAN THE MAIN ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT AN EXCLUSIVE SHINOIBI RAP BATTLE BETWEEN NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND SASUKE UCHIHA!"

He turned to the boys "alright have a fair fight now boys only rule is rhyme have fun and don't kill each other! LETS BEGIN!"

"oh great I really cant wait to see naruto fool himself and sasuke its like double the entertainment.!" Kiba chirped

All the other guys agreed. And were ready to witness the most epic rap battle in history.

"Alright boys shake hands."

And they did "ready to lose dobe?"

"in your dreams Teme."

He put on a flashy beat and the boys were ready to begin.

Naruto went first and waited for the right time and bopped his head to the beat and finally began.

**"Aright you gel-haired punk it's time to give you a beating**

**This will be like battling Garra you'd be too busy retreating**

**I'm the nine tailed fox you should really learn your place**

**I am my father's pride while you, your brothers disgrace! **(OOMF that hurt from over here!)

**With my shadow clone jutsu it's a thousand to one**

**Use your sharingan you'll see I've already won**

**Ima snatch you up like some ramen noodle **

**That's my favorite dish**

**Uchiha blood is not enough**

**I'll still make you my bitch!**

Everyone "OHHHHHED" even the guys were cheering him on. What would sasuke reply would he quit did naruto's comment sting him enough? Sasuke looked at the jeering naruto and put his Mic to his mouth and began as wekk.

**Interesting.**

**You're calling me a bitch**

**I believe the last time we battled I left your ass in a ditch**

**Go back to the academy**

**It's where you really belong **

**And your shadow clone jutsu is a thousand ass whoopings long**

**I think the bell just rang it's about time I school ya**

**Say hi to the chick in my bed**

**Goes by the name Sakura!**

"HEY I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YA KNOW!"

Naruto closed his eyes and calmed down he then began again.

**Your gonna take me to school**

**You know I don't attend classes!**

**You think you're better than me?**

**Your sharingan must need glasses**

**I won't waste any time I won't let this battle linger**

**That shit you call Chidori looks like a sparkler on your finger!**

**This is not a game, we're not playing with toys**

**But I'm sure Oruchimaru touched you like M-jay did those boys.**

**I'm raising the level I'll leave your ass underwater **

**Just like the Uchiha that shit ended a slaughter!**

the guys looked nervously at each other afraid sasuke might attack because what naruto just said was just plain cold. But instead they found a smirking sasuke ready to begin and possibly finish this.

**Okay time to unleash and face the wrath of the uchiha**

**I'll leave you covered up in stitches your friends will cry when they see ya.**

**Don't look too close I'll put you in a genjutsu**

**I got that sharingan swag, that you'll never get used to**

**No talent. No friends you'll always be a genin **

"YOU'RE A GENIN TOO ASSHOLE!" sasuke ignored and kept going.

**you think I kicked your ass before? Well this is just the beginning **

**And here's a word of advice it's from your old buddy Sasuke **

**Picking your goal? THEY DON'T LET BITCHES BE HOKAGE!**

And that was the end everyone jumped and cheered sasuke had won and he threw his mic to the floor panting rapping was too much work.

Naruto smirked and made his way to sasuke they shook hands and congratulated each other. They both did great.

"WONDERFUL BOYS! Alright well you are the obvious winner!"

"hn as always, isn't there a prize I'm suppose to get or something?"

"YES INDEED well your entertainment caused such a blowout it was quite famous everyone was paying and betting on either blondie or you!. You get your own bet money so here you go."

He handed sasuke a money clip- a very big one actually.

"how much is in here?"

"uhhmmm like 6,256 ryo"

"WHAT!? "

With that sasuke walked over to the guys table with naruto and took out his money and started to separate it

"what are you doing sasuke-san?" sai asked

"im dividing the money equally you guys get some too."

"really? That's generous of you uchiha?"

"yea well it's a shitload of money and I'd rather spend some of it with my friends" he smiled and everyone else did too. Who knew he could be such a good samaritan?

The manger walked up to sasuke again "wait there's a part two to your prize!"

"what is it?"

"HANEOKA! HIKARI!" then walked in two of the *cough* exotic dancers and made their way towards their boss.

"a rather private dance or whatever you want with these lovely two ladies!"

"ooooh he's cute!"

"We're gonna have fun tonight!" the two girls dragged sasuke away as he was screaming in the distance

"WAIT I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HELP ME YOU ASSES!"

The guys just looked at each other laughed and the bar. Patting naruto's back at a great job he did in the battle. They left with pleased grins and 782 ryo in their pockets.

**PHEWW THAT Was FUN! WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK **

**AND JUST REVIEW UNTIL NEXT TIME! JE NE MINA! and if there's any grammar or incorrect spelling sorry i wrote this at like 2 am! inspiration can come at any time my loves!**


End file.
